


Fallout:  God Damnit McCree

by Aceeee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallout, Fluff, Genji is a Little Shit, M/M, Tags to be added, everyone is a little shit, genji is not dead, idk where this is going, join the ride, mccree is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceeee/pseuds/Aceeee
Summary: Hanzo Shimada woke up alone at his vault, he is on his journey to find his brother, and met a cowboy on the way.





	1. Waking up

**Author's Note:**

> Fallout AU hahahah what am I doing with my life......  
> I actually have no idea where this is going and this is my first time writing a fanfic in English, how is that!  
> I probably made tons of grammar mistakes already, sorry not sorry.  
> Feel free to leave comments and kudos so I actually have motivations to keep writing *wink*

"—— _in Cryogenic array, all Vault residents must be vacate immediately_. "

 

Cold.

 

" _Critical failure in Cryogenic array, all Vault residents must vacate immediately_. "

 

It’s _cold_.

 

" _Cough, cough_! Ha...ha......"With a hissing sound, the gate jerked open and air rushed into the tiny capsule, plumping oxygen into Hanzo’s long-unoccupied lung. Not being able to regain his strength all of a sudden, he lost his balance and fell forward, just before he hit his head on the solid floor and probably crack hole on his forehead, he managed to slip his right arm under his skull and protected himself from a concussion.

 

He grunted in his native tongue and lifted his head to check the environment, there’s no mistake that he’s in his original vault.

 

But there’s only one thing different.

 

Everyone is gone.

 

And by gone he doesn’t mean fled away or something like that.

 

Everyone is _dead_ , shot right through the heart.

 

"Genji!" He suddenly jolted up and started to frantically stroll across the area, looking through each cryogenic tube and found nothing but corpse of people that are not his brother.

 

He is not here, where could he be?

 

Hanzo noticed that one of the capsule is empty and opened, so he set an aim right away, for he is not a indecisive man.

 

"You better not be dead, Genji. "

 

Former inheritance of the Shimada Clan, archer, ex-assasin, sole survivor of Vault 93.

 

Dressed in standard vault blue uniforms, hair tied up with a golden ribbon, equipped with a pip-boy, he stepped out into the open world——the one that he couldn’t recognize anymore due to the nuclear destruction, and began his journey. 

 

No matter what he’s facing, he is ready for it.


	2. Jesse Mccree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the cowboy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL THIS TOOK FOREVER.  
> I totally forgot to translate it(I write this fic in English and Chinese)so I could actually upload it here, AND I struggled with the translating-then-still-make-it-presentable stuff.  
> Hope you enjoy! And feel free to leave opinions or recommendation or point out my terrible grammar mistakes in the comment! And give me kudos*slaps you on the butt*

“Ha...ha...ha... _shit_!” The man with a ribbon rolled aside just in time to dodge the fist that came striking for his head, the wood plank he used to cover himself instantly became a pile of useless fragments. His ribbon barely got scratched and he had an illusion of that the crinkled green skin would besmirch it.

 

He does not know how long he has been chased.

 

Since he’d gotten out of the vault, he had been wandering among this unfamiliar land, trying to find a small hill to quickly scan the landscape, or at least seek for a shelter. But then, ‘it’ appeared. A monster at least 7 feet tall, with oddly muscular limbs, green skin, and features as if it had been squished. Just as he was hesitating to either sneak past it or back up, the monster charged toward him.

 

Oh, how he wished he had his bow with him.

 

Hanzo hopped down the hill and started to sprint for his life, kicking off clouds of dusted loess into the air and occasionally looking behind his back to check how close the monster had approached. In which didn’t take long for it to be less than ten feet away from Hanzo.He reached a farmhouse attached with a barn, so did the monster. They began to circle around the building nonstop, but the monster showed no sign of tiredness. To be frozen for god knows how long, it really isn’t the best idea to abruptly run with your muscle still aching from being recently thawed out, especially not for half goddamn _hour_.

 

“Woah there, gotta gear up yourself, darling.” A rich baritone voice with a tinge of accent(southern accent?) rang from Hanzo’s back, followed by three gun shots.

 

**_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ **

 

Two ammo ended up in the monster’s chest and the last one blew up his head, spilling unsightly gore everywhere(fortunately none got on to Hanzo). He whipped his head so quickly his ribbon swing behind him in an elegant arc(and then smacked his face in a not-so-elegant arc). He couldn’t believe what he saw.

 

It’s a cowboy.

 

A fucking _cowboy_.

 

A fucking cowboy who looks like he just walked straight out of one of the crappy old western movies Genji pence showed him. The only difference is the mechanical hand and odd chest plate, other than that——the worn-out Stetson hat, dingy chaps, leather boots with spurs on them, and something that looks like red blanket wrapped around the man’s shoulder. His entire appearance is screaming the word ‘cowboy’.

 

How does something like a cowboy still not extinct if mankind is almost _wiped out_?????

 

“You’re a scaredy-cat huh? No need to be afraid, sweetheart.” The man seemed to have taken Hanzo’s lack of response as a display of fear, he slipped his revolver into the holster(Hanzo noticed the spur on its handle), flesh arm reaching up to tip his hat and shot Hanzo a smile so bright it could almost abash the sun. Almost.

 

“Do not call me that.” Hanzo snapped. To be called a coward is humiliating enough, needless to say a _scaredy-cat_. How offensive.

 

“So you do talk. Good, good.” The cowboy absentmindedly grabbed a cigarillo from his pocket and lighted it up with an old-fashioned silver lighter. He paced through the barn and emerged with a crowbar in hand.

 

“That......thing, what is it? What is this place? Who are _you_?” Hanzo spluttered, not able to maintain his calmness all of a sudden. Genji would be so stunned if he knows his brother could actually say so many words in one go.

 

“Well, this right here.” The cowboy poked the corpse of the dead monster with the tip of his boot and continued, “is a mutant. After the explosion, the FEV in them got affected by the radiation, and that’show they end up like this.” He jabbed the crowbar right into the joint of the door, with a few twists, it came loose and fell down with a muffled thud. The cowboy brushed down the dust that was caught up on his clothes, then walked right through the doorway.

 

Hanzo followed him.

 

“This is Gibraltar, uh, was? We just refer everything as the Wasteland now.” Hanzo was dazed by the sight of the cowboy stuffing everything into his backpack to actually focus on what he is saying, at least he remembered to keep his jaw closed.

 

“And me?” The cowboy suddenly swung around in the cramp hallway, with a thumb hooked in the ridiculous large belt buckle that read BAMF. He took off his hat just to hold it in front of his chest, a sly grin on his face.

 

“The name’s Jesse Mccree, at your service.”

 

The cowboy——no, Mccree said, with a fucking _wink_.


End file.
